With God as my Witness
by Lady Sapphirra
Summary: Ren knows it's time to confess both what's in his heart and what's been weighing on it. When Kyoko discovers that the man she she has fallen for once again isn't what he seems...what will be the verdict...or rather the ultimatum? Where in the world is Kyoko Mogami?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material or characters licensed by the authors or producers of SKIP BEAT! But I do so love their work ;) So here is my fan fiction. Without further ado…..**

Kyoko paced the room nervously, hands sweating. 'Tsuruga-san doesn't normally call me out like this….' Kyoko's train of thought stopped her dead in her tracks. He couldn't possibly have realized…could he? Kyoko shook her head as if to shake off the oogies. Impossible, completely impossible, she was an actress worth her salt was she not? Was it possible though, that lo- ; no she refused to use that word, if she admitted it more than once she could never keep up the façade, that...that feeling….could destroy her greatest and most important act she would ever put on in her life? Kyoko balled her fists, feeling defiance with every ounce of her being. 'NO, at least in this one instance, I cannot lose to Tsuruga Ren.'

"Kyoko –chan?" Smoothing her face into an innocent, childlike gaze she glanced behind her at Tsuruga Ren, top actor in the industry, devastatingly handsome, and the man she was hopelessly in love with, though he didn't know and she refused to admit to it. How she had gotten there was whole other story all together. Yet here she was, wondering how many women got called out by a man such as him.

"Tsuruga-san, you're rather early. You couldn't possibly be hungry could you? Are you feeling ill?" Kyoko rushed to feel his forehead. Justas she laid her hands upon his skin, she realized what she was doing and where she was doing it and began to redden deeply. Ren just laughed oddly out of tune with his normal gestures. He looked a bit….nervous actually. Kyoko laughed nervously along with him.

"It's alright Mogami-san, I ensured that the restaurant was reserved for just us and I assure you that I am feeling perfectly fine." Ren put his hand to where she had touched him and then proceeded to slick back his hair, appearing non-chalant. The spot where she had touched him was still warm. Though when he thought about what he was about to tell her he doubted she'd ever touch him again. It might even make her blood run cold. He chuckled beside himself in angst. God, why did he wait so long to tell her? The girl in question was looking at him strangely. No, she wasn't a girl any longer was she? The woman in front of him was the only thing in the world he longed for and though it may be incredibly selfish of him, he wanted her on his own terms. Which meant…..she had to know. In turn this meant…

"Tsuruga-san, I don't mean to interrupt your deep internal monologue but….." Kyoko's stomach rumbled loudly. She made a face and tugged at her shirt as if to try and conceal her stomach's urging that she eat something and soon. One thing is for sure, if she didn't hate him after this, he would certainly never be bored. They made their way to the table and conversation seemed impossible. Kyoko was so focused on Ren that she nearly spilled her juice twice. Though unlike usual Ren didn't seem to take notice.

"That napkin is there for a reason, you know. Can't have my kouhai looking inelegant now, can we?" Strike that. Kyoko made a strangled laugh born from her nerves. Did he seriously rent out a whole restaurant for breakfast just to chastise her or avoid being seen? If that was the case why even ask her to accompany him at all. Seemed like an extravagant cost in any case. Rich people and their luxuries. Kyoko knew for certain the first thing she'd do with such money….

"Miss Mogami, I confess I did not ask you here on a mere whim. I have something I need to discuss with you and I took whatever measures necessary to ensure no one would interrupt us or overhear us." He looked about the room. No chance of causing a scene, if there was a scene it would be easily contained.

"I can't imagine what you might need to rent a restaurant out to tell me." Kyoko twisted her hands nervously beneath the table, above the table a small smile rested on her lips. He didn't know. He COULDN'T know. She wouldn't allow it. So that meant it had to be something else. Perhaps...land mine. Kyoko furrowed her brow as Ren continued to gaze at the edge of the table just before it touched he form.

"I have been meaning to tell you for a long time. A lot longer than you might expect..." He sighed, nerves bundling. It was never a good sign when Kyoko could visibly see emotion in Ren. That meant this was something very troubling to him. Tsuruga-san slouched, he never slouches!

"I am certain that as many times as Tsuruga-san has listened to me, I can be of use to him." Kyoko smiled as brightly as her insides would allow.

"My name i...hnhnnnh-hnnn..." Ren garbled under his breath, head resting in his hands. Kyoko squinted...what did he say? Was she supposed to understand that?

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san...wha..." Kyoko cocked her head with a worried smile.

"I said my name is Kuon Hizuri." he said calmly, but loudly. His fingers tensed and then balled into his hands. " I don't think you will think very highly after what I have to tell you. But first you should know that the name I was given at birth is Kuon Hizuri, not Tsuruga Ren." Ren waited for it to click but nothing seemed to register in her eyes. Geez it was like punching a wall and waiting for it to hit you back with this woman. Did she not spend days with his father parading around as young Kuon?

"I get it! So, Tsuruga Ren is like a stage name right? Kuon does sound a bit funny. Rather like I've heard it before. Is this what you're worried about? Did someone maybe find out your real name and leak it to the press? I mean, that can't be too bad can it? But Hizuri does sound familiar..." Kyoko said brightly, laying her finger to her chin in deep thought. Ren sighed. The only thing that ever worked with this one was the blunt and the obvious.

"My father goes by the name Kuu Hizuri, though he more commonly referred to as Hozu Shuusei..." Ren trailed waiting or it to click. A fire lit in her eyes which was quickly concealed.

"So, you were...young Kuon. Did you ever say anything or see him?" Kyoko asked defensively. The only reason she knew what family felt like was because of that man.

"Yes, I am Kuon." Ren admitted and put his elbows on the table, folded in his arms, and interlaced his hands to lean upon them and peer over them at Kyoko as he began to unfold his story. "But I fear, the worst of my betrayals has yet to come."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all those lovely people who have favorite, followed, and reviewed my story thus far (which is sadly only one chapter in HOWEVER, I fully intend to update more often.)! Without further ado here is Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters! Thank you. **

Kyoko stared at Ren blankly. She remembered back when Ren was acting as Cain Heel and Cain Heel's starring role, BJ. There were moments that Tsuruga-san appeared to be somewhere else entirely, as if he had almost disappeared. Those frightening moments that were violent and spiteful…..and dangerous…. was that ….Kuon? Kyoko shook her head. That simply couldn't be Kuon, the boy she'd developed, the boy who Tsuruga-san had matched his feelings perfectly, could never turn out to be that person. The type of person who embraced violence; who thrived on angry, blood thirsty emotion. If she was in love with this man before her, just which part of him did she love? More importantly which one was the mask and which one was genuine?

"But I fear, the worst of my betrayals is yet to come." He spoke softly peering at her over his long well-manicured hands. Ren felt a stone drop into his stomach but his face remained passive. Kyoko's face may have been blank but her jaw was clenched and he'd bet anything beneath the table her hands were sweaty and clenched into little fists. She was angry and he supposed she had every right to be.

"….." Kyoko remained silent.

" You may know the Hizuri family filmed for a long period of time outside a small village in Kyoto. The reason I treated you so coldly upon you entrance to LME is because I feared you would recognize me…" Ren trailed a sad smile playing softly on his lips. No, not Ren, Kuon. But which is which?

"Recognize you? I knew no one by the name of Kuon Hizuri. How could I have possibly been a threat?"

"You were very young when I met you it Kyoto, so I'm afraid you actually mispronounced my name…..and it ended up sounding like….."

"Corn….." Kyoko was hit with a resounding thud of realization. Her features darkened and she knew this was what he had been waiting for. The bomb he had meant to drop, so to speak. She felt so stupid, so used, like such a fool….

"I had meant to tell you. I honestly hadn't meant to take it so far. Your heart was just so pure and honest I couldn't bring myself to break the illusion." Ren swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Kyoko's whole world come crashing down around her. Why did he let it go so far? Kyoko began to laugh. Ren was taken aback a bit but he merely watched her. The laughter felt a bit…off. It felt dark.

"Who was I kidding right? Thinking that someone so ethereal could truly exist….just the dream of a child who wanted nothing more than to be spirited away by whatever means possible. For me, fairytales were the escape. I convinced myself to be in love with Fuwa Sho, just as I have convinced myself that I am love with Tsuruga Ren. "

Ren's eyes widened at her speech. She was…..in love with him? He watched her now, her body was contorting a bit and she made a wobbly movement to exit the table and walked over toward the wide bay windows. For as unstable as she surely felt, he applauded her efforts to appear strong. Everything about Kyoko was beautiful to Ren. Even the parts she hated, the darker parts of herself, he could embrace those. There were things and times Ren didn't know of, emotion of hers he had never seen. He hoped like hell that this would be a turning point for them. But her speech didn't die there. He knew Kyoko would not be so forgiving. Her body remained turned, facing the window. She could hardly stand to look at him, he figured.

"Why do you wear that watch? I remember during our time as the Heel siblings, even then you had carried it with you. It was stopped at a very odd time. Not only that but you reacted oddly when performing as Cain Heel. There were times when a completely different person acted in your stead. It was a bit frightening, almost like you were possessed." Kyoko turned and looked at him with cold empty eyes, the stare was almost chilling. Did she really say she had loved him not five minutes ago?

"I have a rather violent past and it's not something I am particularly proud of. I lost myself trying to achieve something separate from my parent's success. I was looked down upon for the mixture of my blood. I was a very angry person for a very long time. I had a sort of rage that was nearly uncontrollable."

Ren felt a bit ashamed, though he had made a sort of truce with his past self, the honest truth was he hadn't welcomed back many of the emotions that belonged to Kuon. The fight was in his blood and he knew it would probably never truly leave. It was probably what had made the Heel sibling act so unstable for him; it has been that much easier to relapse.

"There's more to the story than that isn't there? Something else you're not telling me. But I want to know. I need to know the truth. I need to know why I've been played the fool. Why it is that Kuon's biggest landmine is the word 'murderer'? Did you…were you responsible for someone's death?" Kyoko hung her head low, leaning against the table, invading Ren's space. Her face had darkened, she was terrified. Ren couldn't blame her. He reached out and swept back the hair out of her face. She flinched and Ren took it with a grain of salt.

"I separated myself from my parents for a while and grew close to a man named Rick. He was a former gang member made good and I expect he had meant to help me grow strong and turn my life around after seeing me in too many bloody fist fights. Rick was…..my omurice master. Rick was engaged to be married to a woman named Tina. I'm not sure why Rick was so adamant about building my strength. Perhaps he thought I would be his predecessor. I was just so angry, I kept looking for fights, and I would go out on my own. One night, I was in a particularly nasty one after some thugs had ganged up on me. I had beaten most of them within inches of their lives, though no man I had hot had ever died of his injuries. Rick and Tina had come after me one thug from the group had ran off and escaped my blind rage. I ran across the street after him to exact his just rewards for calling me a half breed. Rick had followed me into the street, he called out my name, just as I turned he was struck by a car. Tina had hurriedly cradled Rick in her arms, trying her best to keep him alive until help could arrive. Rick taking in such an angry kid had never sat right with her. She called me a murderer. She told me it would have been better if I had died in his stead. The watch was Rick's, it had broken when he was struck, and therefore, the time had stopped. This was the time that Rick had died. I kept it so as to remind myself of all the horrible things I have done. I deprived a woman and man who loved each other the chance to live happily together. And for what? Rage and anger? Acceptance? Those are just excuses."

Kyoko's face revealed nothing. Ren was pouring his heart out to her, the least she could do is show some type of response-

"You think that's enough?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think wearing some stupid watch makes you sorry for what you did to that woman and that man? I'm asking if you truly think that makes you even?"

"What—"

"Have you seen her since the night he was killed? Did you take care of the woman he left behind like a friend would truly do?"

"She would not want to see me Kyoko. She surely would not accept any help from me—"

"How do you know that? What's worse I get the astounding feeling that this is also why you can't play a decent love role! You've never been in love with anyone!"

"You're wrong."

"You have this misguided belief that because you deprived someone else of their chance to live a happily ever after, you shouldn't get one either. Whether or not you believe you deserve one… that is another matter."

"Kyoko….."

"Love is not rainbows and butterflies! It's painful and harsh and cruel and be honest, you are not avoiding love because of your sense of honor, you're doing it to protect yourself!"

Ren grabbed Kyoko and crushed his lips on to hers. It was certainly not a gentleman's kiss. But rough and savage. It was a Kuon kiss. She felt the angles of his body that pressed against her own. She liked it. She didn't want to like it but she did. He pulled away fast, leaving her a bit breathless.

"Kyoko, I lov—"

Ren felt a stinging pain across his left cheek. It began to throb as he eyed Kyoko. Her eyes filled with angry tears.

"How dare you." She sputtered. "You made a fool out of me; you do not get to say anything! Especially not that." Kyoko stomped her foot to make her point.

"…"

Ren remained silent. He had imagined this going badly, but not this badly. She had turned and began walking toward the exit. Just before exiting the hall she peered over her slender right shoulder and spoke to him calmly but with passion.

"I can't even look at you until you begin to fix this, if it can even be fixed. I think I'll be spending some time away from the agency. Don't look for me."

With that Ren watched the woman he loved, his saving grace walk out of his life. And he'd be damned if his cheek wasn't going to bruise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters, also this next few chapters I will be adding some song lyrics that inspired as songs the characters performed. As I know that these belong to the artists and not Skip Beat or me, I am disclaiming these as well! Thank you. Sorry for the wait. There's a lot that's been forming in my head regarding this story (I just adore it. NEED MORE CHAPTERS!) So, for those who are reading, I will be binge writing over the next few days. Enjoy!**

It had been 3 months since Ren had last seen Kyoko, Yashiro-san noted. The gentleman smile seemed to be a now permanent fixture on his face. At work he seemed ever determined and dedicated as he had always been. His personal life was entirely another matter. Yashiro hardly knew what had passed between the two but whatever it was it could not have been good for Kyoko to disappear in such a fashion. Yashiro had tried his best to tip toe around the subject but his curiosity was killing him and the fact that he had been trying to track her down on his own did not go unnoticed.

"Yahshiro-san, are you listening?" Ren's gravelly morning voice filled his ears. He had such high hopes for Kyoko and Ren and he refused to give up hope. If Ren refused to answer questions or ask for help, he would just insert himself, as he was so obviously needed, whether he wanted it or not. Besides, he had always liked Kyoko and keeping his talent happy was important. Keeping his friend happy was even more important.

"Absolutely." Yashiro pushed his glasses to their regular perch upon his nose. Ren sighed.

"I need to speak with Jelly Woods and…..I need to book a flight to see a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours? Does this have anything to do with Kyoko?" Not for the first time, Ren's eyes went soft and forlorn, leaning his forehead into his hands.

"No, this has nothing to do with Miss Mogami, and I would refrain from asking me about her in the future as it appears we are on some uneven footing with each other regarding personal matters." After months of silence the subject had been breached. Yashiro tried to pry just a bit more.

"Personal matters?" Ren's eyes went steely as he glanced sideways at Yashiro.

"Yes." Message received.

The car pulled up to Ren's apartment. He nimbly climbed out of the door; his body seemed to all the world unchanged. Yashiro noted the way his shoulders slumped just a bit and how he dragged his fingers through his hair ever so slowly. He didn't even bother turning around, jacket tossed over his shoulder.

"If the press should ask…." He muttered over his shoulder.

"Understood." Yashiro nodded.

Not a word would be uttered….by anyone, if Yashiro could help it. They slowly pulled off in the black company car and leaned his head against the cool glass window. What on Earth did Kyoko discover? What could he have said to leave her running for the hills? Where did she go? Was she safe? Did anyone know anything? Most importantly, was she ever coming back?

**~Ren~**

She was never coming back. That day, that slap, those eyes; just kept playing in his mind over and over again. He wiped his hand down his features, pausing where she had slapped him and sprawled across his couch, jacket-less. The last place she'd touched him. He wondered if he should have got the imprint tattooed as a constant reminder. He knew how she felt about reminders and his idea of a penance. He brought his watch up to his gaze.

He hadn't got to finish the whole story. Who wants to spin the sad tale of an orphan boy, his family murdered, only to have finally made it good by getting adopted by two incredibly famous and rich people longing to be parents. He was a regular "Orphan Annie", a rags to riches story. Kyoko would have likened him to Cinderella.

That still hadn't been enough for him. He needed his own legacy. He wanted to defend what had used to be instead of embracing what he had. He'd wanted his revenge. He'd needed blood and vengeance and enough money to enact it. Well, he'd had enough blood. It didn't matter that it wasn't the right blood.

He paused. Who was he kidding? It made all the difference. Now, he not only had blood on his hands but the weight of a broken heart. The heart of the one person who had always believed in him and his magic. She was in possession of a pure heart, a whole heart. Yes, her heart. The only thing he longed to possess and protect more than anything in this world.

He sure as hell didn't deserve it, he knew that. Yet, he still desired it.

He had tried his hardest, but all the money in the world could not trace her. After her mother's broadcast he felt doubly dirty. How would he ever be able to fix this?

He picked himself up and began to unbutton his shirt, heading towards the shower.

There was something to be said of coming clean. So, for now, this was a start to the very long road he was sure was going to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. Sorry for the wait. I previously mentioned the use of song lyrics….until I read that it is forbidden so I shall just have to reword and rewrite the music to my own tastes if I intend to include it or create my own lyrics. Please read and review (PS sorry if the chapters seem quite short, I will endeavor to make them longer.)**

**~ Three Months Prior ~**

Kyoko could barely compose herself. She'd been played again. She felt the heat in her eyes build up and the watery tears start to spill over which just fueled her rage. How dare he reduce her to tears! How could this have happened again? She felt so stupid. Did she have some big sign on her forehead that said 'I'm gullible, lying, smarmy bastards welcome.' She wiped her unsavory tears on her flamboyantly pink uniform. She was so tired of this obnoxious color. Everything that reminded her of him needed to be shed. She needed to start over somewhere new, somewhere far away. She needed the fictitious princess she had always pictured herself as to become a reality. The one thing she didn't want in this new life was love.

Love was where this had all started. She was grateful she had found something she was skilled; at besides being used until there was nothing left, but it was time to make a change. No more LoveMe pink. It was time to escape. She needed to be anywhere but here. She needed to be successful and beautiful and untouchable. She needed to be a star, more brilliant and shiny than Tsuruga Ren.

President Takarada would never go for that. He refused to let her debut because he felt she needed to experience love to be a successful actress. Well, to hell with that. It was time to make a statement, but unless she had some leverage she wasn't going to get anywhere.

She glanced up at the television where her mother's faced filled the screen.

'...I do not have a child...'

A little leverage was all she needed, and she knew exactly where she could get it. The darkness had begun to seep in and Kyoko didn't mind one bit. She would need in the next coming months.

"Sho, you have a visitor."

Kyoko's face filled his vision, her eyes red rimmed and full of purpose but still a bit on the swollen side. Her hair looked mussed but her demeanor was all ice and steel and he knew she came here with a purpose. She looked…..calculating.

"I need to see my mother. I know you know how to get in contact with her while she's in town and I need to do it immediately."

"Why?" She spoke with fluid, icy calm tones. Her arms crossed over her midsection. She looked confident yet shaken.

"Today, Shotaro. This is my business. I don't ask yours and you don't need to butt into mine."

"Kyoko….." He ran his hands through his hair, leaving it ruffled. She eyed him coolly. Her face softened a bit.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" He paused. She shook her head meaning she wasn't going to elaborate.

"Why do you need to speak to that woman so urgently? Did something happen? Are you in trouble? How do you know she can help you?"

"This is something she will have no choice but to help with."

"You intend to corner her into something she may not be so willing to help with? I have people who can help you with whatever it is you need Kyoko, if it's that serious."

Kyoko looked him dead in the eye, her gleam sharpening intensely.

"Let me be clear. I want nothing from you. Ever. All I am asking is for her information, because she is the best and that is what I need. Apart from this, you will not need to worry yourself over pathetic little Kyoko. If you cannot or will not, help me, I will take my leave now."

Sho licked his lips and leaned forward, meeting Kyoko's eyes.

"I will do as you've asked."

"Good. Arrange for the meeting to be here. Make it sound as if you will be present and explain that it's urgent."

Sho was drinking in his fill of Kyoko. She may be full of piss and vinegar right now but she was still…..Kyoko. She was girl who knew him best. He though he knew her best. How very wrong he'd been. Not only did she know him best, she knew him a whole lot better than he knew her. She was also very much a woman and a whole lot less girl than he had once visualized. Legs that went on for days, eyes that penetrated his soul, and a mind that was so sharp you could find yourself wounded from it, if you were not careful. He was supposed to not have any feelings for the maid/servant girl his parents had wanted him to marry. She was supposed to be dull and boring. The way she looked at Tsuruga Ren and the way he so carefully clocked her movements made him so jealous he wanted to punch walls. She claimed that she had no feelings for him, at least, not the way she once had. He shrugged his shoulders. Who wanted that? Clingy, wonderful, unadulterated adoration. Apparently, Tsuruga Ren had. He stared at her red rimmed eyes. Only one thing apart from her mother could have possibly made her cry like that. His fists clenched.

"What are you angry about?" Kyoko murmured, bringing him out of his daze.

"Why were you crying? Did the fancy superstar you were chasing dump you?"

"I've told you once before that I wanted nothing from him but to use him to sharpen my own talent. I only want my revenge and I intend to get it."

"So, why is it you've come here crying, begging to see the monster that is your mother? You think she'll offer you comfort?"

"I need nothing and no one to comfort me for the sins committed against me. I only intend for them to be repaid in full."

"You can't even say his name." Sho stood and approached the couch Kyoko sat, spine straightened with determination. He leaned onto the back of the couch, arms posted on either side of Kyoko, sinking her deeper into its recesses, effectively cornering her so that she could be fully observed. "He has you running scared. Have you fallen for him Kyoko?"

Sho's eyes looked remarkably different, desperate even, arrogant yet panicked and…..jealous? It couldn't possibly be jealousy. To think that he would develop feeling for her AFTER he had thrown her away like rubbish, it was ludicrous. The thought lingered in her head and made her laugh. He wanted to be dangerous? He didn't know the demons she'd lived with.

"Is this jealousy?" She ran her fingers up one of his arms and he went still for a moment at her touch.

"Ever the reprobate, I see." A voice from behind the couch sounded.

Sho extricated himself from the position he had assumed and straightened, chest pulled up tight. Kyoko laughed in spite of herself. He assumed she needed protection. How very wrong he was. There was only one person in this room with a need to protect herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. **

Saena eyed the girl's thin, wiry form. Not much was womanly about her. She noted the look in her eyes. That look, however, she knew well. Perhaps it was the only thing she recognized in this child was that unfailing and quite irritating look of determination. She appeared as though she was ready to get her hands dirty. Perhaps this should have triggered a sense of foreboding and unease in Saena but it did not. She knew someday things would turn out like this. She just hoped it would not. So much for optimism.

"Shotaro, leave us. I have something I need to discuss with my mother. Alone."

The Fuwa boy seemed rooted to the spot in disbelief that the girl would order, not ask, him to leave. In his home, none the less. His eyes met hers and there seemed to be an unspoken communication. He left without saying another word. Quite extraordinary.

"You are here in Tokyo. I've learned that you ran away with the Fuwa boy and became an actress."

"Yes, but worry not Mother, I have not come to seek the motherly affection I have been denied since childhood nor do I intend to make our connection known to anyone. Your reputation may remain unstained."

Saena noted the implied "if" in that statement. Well now, perhaps the child inherited more of her skills and instinct than she thought.

"What is it you want of me?"

"I will keep our family connection a secret on the condition that you force LME's President to allow me to debut and on an international level."

"I am a lawyer Kyoko. I do not perform miracles and I need some sort of leverage to go on."

"You never consented to an underage adult under your care to signing a contract with LME. That's leverage enough isn't it? It's not as if President Takarada is unaware of your identity or the fact that you did not consent. Nor did the Fuwa's, who also neglected to inform you. Yet still, I managed to sign and keep a contract."

"How do you plan to sign a new contract?"

"I will debut as a new talent. New name, new look, new talent and all those involved will be legally gagged so as not to reveal my background or any extenuating circumstances."

"What is the reason for all of this?" Saena pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to hand it to the girl she thought about this in depth. It could work.

"Does it truly matter to you? All YOU need to know is that I want to erase the existence of Kyoko Mogami. Unless you help me, she will be the scandal that ruins the career of a childless high profile lawyer."

Saena's brow furrowed. She hated being backed into a corner.

"I will begin working on this tomorrow."

"One last thing. In the gag, I want you to specifically include that two persons; Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho; must never be told my identity or anything that points to my location."

Saena's furrow in her brow deepened.

"Anything else?"

"No, that is all. Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Mogami."

Kyoko returned to her room above the Daruyama. A sprawling figure awaited her in her tiny cramped space.

"How was the visit with Mother Dearest?" Sho asked; hands preoccupied in his pockets.

"Who let you in here?"

"After being turned out of my own apartment, I think it's fair that I'm allowed to intrude."

Kyoko walked to her closet and pulled out her suitcase. She began selecting items and folding them neatly into the suitcase, ignoring Sho's rude mannerisms.

"Just where do you plan on going that you're packing a suitcase?"

Kyoko paused. Kyoko heaved an inner sigh; he never could never leave well enough alone, and knowing him, if she left it like this he'd ask far too many questions. The right questions. He knew just how to push all the buttons. Maybe he didn't always have the right words and maybe he wasn't the brightest or the quickest to catch on but he still knew her mental processes inside out. This is why she needed to start over as someone new, somewhere else.

She took in his magnificent masculine form. Despite the fact that she was still quite angry with him she couldn't help but soften. Compared to the anger she felt at being used and betrayed and…..filleted by Tsuruga Ren, the grudge she had held against Shotaro seemed so very small. She had been so blindly entranced by Shotaro's masculine beauty she hadn't thought it possible that he did not love her in the same way that she loved him. He still knew her best out almost anyone in the world. Even Tsuruga…..no Kuon. Even Kuon hadn't figured her out the way Sho had. Maybe it came from being childhood friends. Maybe it came from unrequited love.

"Kyoko." His face had softened to a worried, panicked expression and was extraordinarily close to hers. She looked at him and reached out her hand to run it through his hair, in spite of herself.

"How many girls had longed to do this in middle school and high school, you'd have never been able to guess. Even now it still bugs me."

"What?"

"The way you ruffle your hair. No matter how many times you run you hands through it, it still looks perfect. It's annoying."

"You're scaring me Kyoko." He said clasping her hands in his.

"Me calling a truce scares you?"

"Yes. No! It scares me because it sounds like you're saying…..goodbye."

Kyoko chuckled, amused by her own sadistic thoughts.

"Don't worry I'm not going to off myself or anything like that."

"No, it's just something isn't right with you and I'm pissed as hell that you're not planning telling me what it is even though I've done everything you asked."

"Everything I've asked? You brought me here, Sho. I worked myself to the bone in hopes that I would get some little scrap, some little sign, that you loved me. You didn't though. Not in the way that I loved you….and now, NOW, you decide you get to CARE about me?"

"Kyoko….." He balled of his fist and put it in his mouth.

"I've had enough of this love bullshit. No one, not a single person in this world, has loved me to the extent that I have loved them. Is that too much to ask for?"

The tears filled her eyes, piling up and overflowing spilling onto her freshly packed clothes. Good thing she didn't have any cosmetics or they might've been stained. Stupid, stupid tears. She wished her eyes could suck the tears back in. Here she thought she'd been done crying. Why was she so bitter?

Sho could only watch. He stilled for a moment but he had to do something. This was worse than watching her cry over her mother's serious lack of parenting skills. This was her crying over him. This was her lamenting over the love she'd lost. He knew he didn't have her whole heart, but he was in there somewhere.

He crossed to Kyoko and put his arms around her. She fought against him and his embrace, thrashing while he gained control of her arms and sobbing uncontrollable salty tears. She would be his undoing, that he knew for certain. Finally, they sank to the ground together, curled in a little ball centered between his legs, she sobbed against him. With each little heave of her chest his heart ached more and more. She finally quieted and he sat there, cradling her in the safety of his arms. Why did this feels so right?

"He sure did a number on you Kyoko."

She didn't answer him, just breathed softly; the tears were still coming, just silently now. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and turned to go until he felt her hand at his wrist.

"Stay."

That was all she had said and it was enough to break Sho in two. In all his years with Kyoko, she had never asked much of him. This, he could do. This, he would happily do.

"Okay."

She felt his weight sink into her mattress as he laid down on his back, staring into the ceiling. She rolled into his warmth, placing her head on his chest. His strong heart beat steadied her. She felt his pulse racing. Funny how the things we thought we never wanted turned out to be what we need the most. His arm came around her hesitantly, holding her as if she were fine china about to break. She didn't mind. She didn't hate Sho anymore. Perhaps she never had. Perhaps this was her vengeance. To know he cared for her even after they had both acknowledged that someone else had her heart. He damn sure didn't deserve it. Besides, one night like this didn't matter. Within the next few days, this way of life would all be over. Its better they parted ways on good terms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. **

Kyoko woke to a throbbing in her head and long, warm body stretched out beside her. The room was cold and snuggled back under the covers and into the arms of Fuwa Sho. What was with her? One little moment of weakness and her vengeful spirits had left her? Her thoughts returned to Tsuruga Ren. Or perhaps they had simply found another target. Was she always so wishy washy? Her body was cradled neatly in Sho's arms and their limbs entangled. Kyoko peered into his sleeping face. Why did those who were cruel born so beautiful? Such deceit. It was really, truly quite unfair. Sho pulled Kyoko into him as he slept. His desire for control was present even when defenseless. It wasn't until Kyoko had pulled herself out of her deep thoughts that she noticed something rather stiff poking into her abdomen. Her face went to stone. He couldn't….she didn't…what the hell? She let out a screech and shot out of Sho's arms, grabbing the nearest object, a pillow, as a weapon. Sho was awake now, wincing at the sound of Kyoko's ungodly scream. He wiped at his eyes, mind still groggy from sleep. Kyoko began beating him with the pillow.

" .DIS-GUS-TING!" She separated each syllable with a blow from the pillow. Sho extended an arm in defense.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Kyoko just sneered at him.

"You are vile! You know exactly what you've done." She said, her eyes wild and poised to strike again with the pillow, rapidly losing its feathers. Her eyes strayed to the offending appendage. Sho traced her visual path that led to his body and turned beet red. Grabbing the pillow from her grasp he covered himself.

"Don't get yourself too worked up. It's only natural, it happens to all guys in the morning. You should know that by now."

"And how precisely would I know that? Do I look like a man?"

"Don't act like you weren't banging Mr. Tall, Dark, and Heartbreak."

"Even if I had that's MY business. It's still disgusting…..and weird."

"The weird one here is YOU. It's a NATURAL reaction. It's not like you're even…."

"Your type? Blonde? Leggy? Big Breasted?" Kyoko offered.

"…..interested. I was going to say interested."

"Interested in what?"

"Oh come on, Kyoko. You and I know you're not completely virginal. A bit of a prude maybe but I know that there is a lot that appeals to your baser instincts. You just refuse to think about it because you'd lose your head."

"What are you trying to say?" Kyoko placed her hands on her hips and jutted one out to the side. Sho took that as a challenge. He locked eyes with her. No way was she getting out of this one. She wanted to pretend she was an ice queen? He'd have to crank up the heat.

Sho crossed to her, unabashed by his arousal, his enjoyment of the situation in which she put them blatantly obvious. She rolled her eyes and in retaliation he slid his hands into her hair and tilted her face bringing it dangerously close to his own.

"I've always thought there was only one real reason why a middle school girl runs away with a boy to live with him….alone. Very gutsy. Pretty obvious that something very wild had spurred her decision."

He thought she followed him to sleep with him?! Sho had always been attractive but she had never given much thought in that regard. She found his body quite beautiful but she didn't fantasize about her and him….together…..doing THAT.

"Not all of us are driven by lust." She spat, clearly disgusted with the situation.

"So, you're telling me you never once wondered what a man would look like, what it would FEEL like? In all that time you proclaimed to love me, you never felt it even once?"

"Feel what? Stupid?" Kyoko snorted.

Sho was tired of playing games. She had probably spent all her time and energy fantasizing about smarmy asshole Tsuruga Ren but she wasn't the least bit curious what he looked like without clothes? Or how he could make her feel? Did she ever really love him or was she just in love with the idea of him? Or maybe she just didn't know what to call it. Maybe she had never experienced it because he had never touched her that way. Hopefully, nobody had. He figured Tsuruga had to have done something explicit, but Kyoko wouldn't have allowed him too close.

Sho was consumed with Kyoko. He wasn't supposed to want a woman like this. He especially wasn't supposed to want HER. Yet here he was ready to take her against the window for all the world to see. He didn't find that idea half bad.

"Desire, Kyoko." Sho backed her up against the cool glass, pinning her neatly between the window and his warm body.

For the first time since waking, Kyoko took note of his shirtless body. He was much more tan and toned than Ren, though his frame slightly stockier. The scent of his day old cologne and bare skin wound around her like an aphrodisiac. She breathed in while trying to appear unaffected. He smelled delicious. Wait…what? This was Sho. The boy she'd grown up with, the crush who'd fascinated her, the man who'd broken her locks (the first time at least), the guy that had used her up like a dirty dish rag…..he was also the man who knew her best. Someone had once said they had an irrepressible bond. This cornering of Kyoko seemed to be a favorite move of Sho's. It was a position that radiated power and the desire to be in control of the situation, like a lion with its prey. Wouldn't it be fun to challenge his control? What faces would he make? Her breathing came heavy at the thought of such a dangerous game because the stakes were very high. She could easily end up in bed with him. Baser instincts, he'd said. What would it feel like to tap into them just a bit? After all, who knows when her next chance might be once the debut came through? President Takarada had said that all experiences were useful when you were an actress.

It wouldn't do to make it too obvious to Sho she was planning on being compliant with things. That would simply take the fun out of everything and above all else a challenge never failed to make the pair see red.

"Where and when did I have the time to sit down and think about you…like that?"

"Right because you were too busy fantasizing about Tsuruga Ren."

"Well, maybe you're right and I didn't have to IMAGINE." She smirked knowing she'd succeeded in irking him.

She squirmed as his face drew closer as well as his broad expanse of chest. He placed his forehead against hers and looked her square in the eyes. He was not going to beaten by the memory of some ass that thought he could have even a chance at what was rightfully his. He pressed himself against her. Damn these clothes.

"Sometimes, imagination just doesn't do the justice certain things deserve." He said, his eyes lit with a devilish gleam.

'Dear God' Kyoko thought to herself. Sho was right, though she'd be damned if she gave him the satisfaction. He was hard and angular in the places she was not. Sexy. That was the only word for it. Yes, she couldn't deny he'd always been sexy. She would never admit it to Sho but of course she had thought it. Desire. It was only palpable in one setting for Kyoko. That brief taste of deviance she'd gotten as Setsu…with Ren. She shook her head. No, with Cain, which was even more absurd because she wasn't sure if he was all Cain at that moment either. She supposed that, that danger, that sex appeal, had come from Kuon. She shook her head but she still couldn't get that bad taste out of her mouth from the memory with Ren. All the while, he she was melting into Sho's arms.

She glanced at Sho's eyes. As if Sho knew exactly what she had been reminiscing about, he grinded his hips into hers, driving all rational thought from her mind. Why did that feel so exquisite? Her mouth was running dry and his attentions in the friction department had not yet stopped, but she had to get a handle on this before they…did things she might regret….or worse, want to repeat.

"Isn't it unhealthy to be like that for so long?"

"Like what?" Sho said clearly amused.

"…" Kyoko stared at him mutinously.

"Desire is natural, Kyoko. The difference between him and ME is that…" He thrust hard into her hips, pinning her to the glass, her feet suspended, the tension building, and brought his lips down to her ear.

"…..I know EXACTLY what excites you." He whispered his breath hot and delicious in her ear. She felt a flick of his tongue trace her ear.

That was when the door sounded. Sho extricated from himself slowly and reluctantly, almost peeling himself off of her from top to bottom until he gently lowered her to the ground. Immediately, Kyoko lamented the loss of the warm angular planes and cursed herself. Her body ached it places it ought not to ache for a mere childhood friend, much less a man who had once broken her heart. Traitorous body. He looked into her eyes, breath still coming hard and arousal still apparent. The door sounded again and Sho snarled.

"Kyoko?" a familiar masculine voice filled the air. Ren. No, Kuon. Whatever he called himself, was standing outside her door. The door behind which she had nearly lost her virginity to Sho. Instinctively she moved to begin smoothing herself into state of composure and paused. Why? What answers did Tsuruga Ren deserve? He'd broken her for the final time. What was there to say? He broke her heart and she could fix it however she damn well pleased.

Sho's face must have betrayed his emotions because he could have put his fist right through Tsuruga's stupidly radiant fake ass smile. He took a deep breath and moved to answer the door. She didn't need this right now. She didn't need him. WHY was this bastard always intruding? He heard Kyoko move to stop him in a moment of weakness. He fixed her with a stare from across the room and silently mouthed. "STAY". For once, in what like a very long time, Kyoko did as she was told. His eyes glittered with a tinge of fury but pulled on his cold mask of indifference. The bastard deserved to know EXACTLY what he'd interrupted. He wrenched the door open, staring at Tsuruga impatiently in all his shirtless glory.

Ren took in the scene that lay before him and his eyes gleamed with a murderous intent as they scanned the room for her. When they landed on her they hardened yet softened at the same time, which seemed nearly impossible when his heart was sure to be full of fury. Kyoko returned his gaze with a resigned glare of icy resolve and pure defiance. She wasn't afraid of the beast she knew he was. His face fell away from her and landed back on the offending hostile image that was Fuwa Sho. They seemed to be putting up a united front because Fuwa looked more composed than a moment ago, though his temper was still in full swing. His jaw tensed.

"Kyoko is busy. Don't come here anymore."

Ren's eyes lingered on Kyoko for a moment longer. Somehow, this felt like goodbye.

"Understood." He left with a resounding swoosh of his expensive cream colored over coat. Sho shut the door firmly behind him, ensuring the locks clicking into place rang in Tsuruga Ren's ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. Also, I am doing a few cameos in this chapter to include characters from The One and Paradise Kiss, neither of which I own. Disclaimer complete. Also to those worried it was a Sho and Kyoko pairing. Worry not; things get far more complicated than that. Hopefully you'll find a bit more humor in there as well. **

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**~Kyoko~**

It had been a long three months since she'd left Japan. Certainly did not feel like three months. The things that one could accomplish in three months' time amazed her.

"Miaka, your documents from the agency are ready for signature." Saena's clipped tones came from the other end of the phone.

"Thanks a bunch Ms. Mogami, Miaka is so very happy you could help make her dreams come true!"

"….." the phone clapped shut and the dial tone sounded. Well, that was the end of that.

Miaka. That's what she called herself now. It was a fusion of Kyoko and Mogami and fit her new image perfectly. When she thought of it, she was reminded of a very famous manga heroine that she just so enjoyed. She ran her fingers through her silky powder blue hair. Change was good. Kyoko Mogami was another life. It was almost as if she didn't exist. Miaka liked that. She signed her LME contract with great flourish and a charming smile for Ms. Mogami's errand boy. She'd been a very busy girl since arriving in Korea. Miaka's career as a model gained popularity fairly quickly. With the aid of the ever so talented, Jelly Woods and Miaka's own past life experience with acting, the transition hadn't been very hard at all. Modeling was like acting without words. Today she was shooting with a very famously noted model by the name of Angus Lanson. Miaka was excited high profile jobs are what she lived for. It also helped that the man was so gorgeous; he oozed sex without even trying. Today's shoot was for the super chic new line of nail design. How on Earth they intended to incorporate Angus was beyond Miaka but she didn't care as long as she was doing what she loved. One day, she'd branch into acting and then the whole world would be her stage. No one could outshine the fairy of Japan.

"Miaka, make up is ready for you!"

"Miaka is coming!"

**~PRESIDENT~**

"The Fairy of Japan?" Yashiro read aloud incredulously, flipping through the portfolio. Glancing up at the President, he fumbled over himself.

"Yes. Don't scowl, Ren, it'll mar your handsome features." the President smiled warmly. Yashiro noticed that though the smile was genuine it also seemed a bit sad.

"You are recruiting her for the All Season campaign with George Koizumi?" Ren asked, not particularly interested, though not averse to the idea.

"I think it would be most advantageous for us to capitalize on her fame. She could take the international stage by storm under the right guidance and she certainly has that."

"She has a mentor?" Yashiro-san said, curious.

"Not just one. Several. Very famous ones at that. Cain Lele and Caroline Hayaska. She has other connections in the modelling world, I'm sure, but she was quick to become a favorite with them. Though no one is still very sure how in the world she got that first gig with the Lanson boy. "

"Lanson…..ah. Noted photographer. Twin of the male model, Angus. Correct?" Yashiro recited through memory. He'd had a lot of time to himself recently.

"Yes. If we pull her for this campaign we are sure to pull that lot into our good graces and that would certainly be advantageous as it seems no one else is making nearly as much press."

"How can you be certain she will accept the offer, ?" Yashiro questioned.

"That part is simple. She belongs to LME. And due to terms and conditions in her contract she is bound to certain requests for job offers. However, to ensure that she performs without any hiccups, we need to bring the brood. I intend to harness and unleash the talent that is Miaka. I want to make her a triple threat."

"Which three threats would those be?" Ren murmured signaling for a glass of something strong.

"She is a FANTASTIC model. Modelling shouldn't be so hard to transition into acting. Then we just add the singing or dancing…..whichever she prefers."

"Great. Well, I've got to get to a meeting, Mr. President. Pleasure seeing you again." Ren smiled and exited, not even waiting for Yashiro.

"He didn't hear a single word I said, did he?"

"Not a single one." Yashiro confirmed.

"Amazing. If only I had that ability." The President stroked his chin.

"Yes, sir, if only we all did. Well, I best get going."

"Ah, Yashiro-san! "

"Yes, sir?" padded lightly back over to the President.

"Is he still…moping?" The President made the oddest faces sometimes.

"Every day, sir."

"Fabulous." Larry mumbled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. Also, I am doing a few cameos in this chapter to include characters and references from Naruto, The One, and Paradise Kiss, neither of which I own. Disclaimer complete. **

**~SHO~**

How in the hell had this happened? Three months ago Kyoko had just up and disappeared. Sho thought back to that day after he turned the lock. She asked him to leave and he did. He hadn't wanted to, but he did. He figured that she needed some space. Between what they'd done (which honestly wasn't much to get worked up about) and her seeing Tsuruga, he thought she needed to process things. After that, he'd never heard nor seen from her again. Apparently, it took a lot longer for Kyoko to process things than most women. He was scared stiff that she was lying in a ditch somewhere. He'd looked everywhere. Her job, her room, her friends, her school, even that bastard's place, hell, he'd even returned to Kyoto (unknown to his parents) to look for her there. She was nowhere to be found. Wherever Kyoko went, she went with the intention of never coming back and he was fairly certain that she had, at least temporarily, forgiven him. Maybe. Just a little.

He sighed. He remembered that look in Tsuruga's eyes when he saw them together. The monstrous betrayal that showed on his face kept swirling around in his head. Kyoko's response was just as shattering. It was like no one else in the room existed. Like HE didn't EXIST. There could have been a room full of people and they were having a telepathic war. A war that he was sure, Kyoko and he would never have. It was far too intimate. It was like standing between a nine tailed fox and a man in possession of a sharingan. He was no match for those two. His teeth clenched. Damn it, Kyoko. Why couldn't she have left him without ever knowing what she felt like? What she tasted like? He couldn't get her out of his head and couldn't cement a place in her heart. Why did it feel like he'd already lost after seeing the exchange between those two? Damn it.

**~REN~**

The memory of her standing there, mussed from arousal, not even the slightest bit apologetic had been stuck on visual replay for the last three months. Since then, Kyoko Mogami had gone on hiatus. She simply disappeared off the face of the Earth. One thing was very clear; she had done a very thorough job of ensuring he would have no way to track her down. He had a feeling the President knew but for some reason he could not say. He did not even mention Kyoko by name anymore. It was as if the girl he was in love with never existed. She'd made him thoroughly angry, standing there unashamed at what she'd just been doing with a man she proclaimed to hate.

He wiped his hands down his handsome features. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew he was in no place to judge Kyoko for her actions. He had been the one to wound her so deeply. It was possible that she now loathed him far more than she did Fuwa. Fuwa would be forgiven if this were the turn of events that had taken place in Kyoko's heart. God knows, Ren played a far more nefarious character than some punk boy she had once fancied herself if in love with. Ren had been so much more to her and he knew that. If she chose to lick her wounds with Fuwa, he really shouldn't be angry. But it didn't change the fact that he was. It didn't change the fact that he had wanted to rip Fuwa's head cleanly off his body. It didn't change the fact that he was entirely capable of such violence and that it would've probably eased his tortured soul.

Miaka flounced into the President's office, eyes full of awe. She tugged on her friend's, Lele Cain, arm. President Takarada stood posed like Captain Morgan in nothing but a pair of suede breeches and a Native American headdress. Dark red war pain graced his cheeks. Miaka bowed and President Takarada did the same.

"Good afternoon, I am President Larry Takarada of LME."

"Miaka finds great pleasure in seeing you again Mr. Takarada-san. These are Miaka's very close friends: Lele Cain and Caroline Hayasaka."

The ladies both bowed, though the eccentricity of the President was noted, it was not uncommon in their line of work so both took it with a grain of salt. Besides, Miaka was an eccentric if there ever was one and they adored her for it.

"If you will, please join me for some tea, ladies." They followed him to a set of lush couches made of cream colored fabric so perfectly suited to his attire. There sitting perfectly manicured sat Tsuruga Ren. Miaka did not hesitate or panic and for that she congratulated herself. All she had to do was slip into Miaka and let her do the work. Kyoko was buried. Long buried. She smiled at her friends as they assessed Ren. Only Miaka noted that ragged breath, the gaunt beneath his eyes, and the aura of danger emanating from him. But then, only Miaka was privy to such things. Miaka was good at judging character and she did not care for the vibes this man was giving off, despite their connection in her past life.

Ren stared as the three women approached. All three of their strides were long, measured, and so very full of confidence. One stopped short and took a seat beside Ren as the other spots did face President Takarada, and were otherwise preoccupied with her entourage and Yashiro-san. So, this was the fairy. The fairy who had been allowed to usurp Kyoko's debut. President Takarada was arguing with a staff member for some inane reason and Ren pinched at the bridge of his nose. Dear God, this was never going to end. How long would he have to suffer through this? A curtain of long, straight blue hair filled his vision. "The Fairy" stood in front of him her head and her body cocked sideways, in a way that only a model could make looks graceful, peering at him beneath his hand.

"You did not sleep well." She stated and began fumbling around in her bag. She handed him a packet labeled 'Sleep Aid'.

"Thank you."

"Miaka knows that one must be in good physical condition in order to perform as expected of a top star." She said simply and returned to her seat beside him.

"How did you know I was not sleeping well?"

"Well, Miaka noticed your eyes were gaunt, which will not help sell photos. That and your aura was restless."

Ren let a ghost of a smile play on his lips.

"My aura?"

"You may not believe in what Miaka is saying, but is true. Miaka appears to be more….receptive to such things than those around her." One of her friends commented.

"Ah." Ren was dying to leave this strange girl and her friends to their own devices to find more useful thought occupying employment.

"Miaka does not like the aura which emanates from you, Tsuruga Ren." She murmured very quietly. So quietly that he was certain only he could hear. His eyes did not move from the spot on the wall to which they were rooted.

"Do not worry. The feeling is mutual."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. Also, I am doing a few cameos in this chapter to include characters and references from Naruto, The One, and Paradise Kiss, none of which I own. Disclaimer complete. **

At long last, President Takarada graced the group with his presence. Miaka smiled cheerfully although she part of her wanted to curse this carefree old man. Yet, she smiled because that's what Miaka did in the face of adversity. She wasn't who she used to be. Amazing how easy it was to smother Kyoko in the presence of the President but the struggle remained when faced with Ren. Miaka cursed herself silently. Not Ren, Mr. Tsuruga. She chanced a small sideways glance him through Mr. Tsuruga and that suited her just fine. She bit her lip. It wouldn't do to be totally unfriendly, thus she'd offered him the sleeping pills. Still, Miaka's character was…..no, her LIFE was just developing. Kyoko had given her assent for Miaka's appearance and that was all there was to it. Miaka affixed her attention to Mr. Takarada.

"Allow me to make the introductions. Ms. Miaka this is Tsuruga Ren, a top talent here at LME, and his manager Yashiro-san. Tsuruga-san may I introduce Ms. Miaka, Mrs. Lele Caine, and Mrs. Caroline Hayasaka. All top models but Ms. Miaka is a satellite talent of LME's who has her eyes on procuring an international stage." The President gestured to each person in turn. Miaka turned to Ren.

"Miaka is pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed, I feel the same." Ren murmured.

"We feel as if we already know you, though the formal introduction has us truly beside ourselves." Mrs. Hayasaka said. The look in her eyes was odd. It held a certain murderous gleam. Lele Caine touched Hayasaka's leg briefly.

"We are anxious to hear more about the opportunity President Takarada has offered Miaka." Lele smoothed the conversation over and Miaka let out an inner sigh. Perhaps she never should have told them. When Miaka had received the summons from LME, she knew she needed to explain to her two closest friends so that no hiccups occurred. Still, she hadn't jumped through the legal hoops she supposed she ought to have but regardless she could not tell them everything. Not to mention Miaka embellished a little bit to make up for the missing bits she could not reveal about the man known as Tsuruga Ren.

"Ms. Miaka has been offered to shoot an all seasons centered couture photo shoot with esteemed designer George Koizumi, who it would appear, Mrs. Hayasaka is quite familiar with….." Lorry started.

Caroline's eyes softened. Miaka knew of George, he was the one that gave Caroline her debut and also the one man who'd gotten away from the beautiful model. Miaka could understand that, but she believed Caroline was more strong and beautiful without a man at her side. In fact, she believed that to be true of all women. Men were nice, but they were like a nice purse to a killer outfit. Accessories to be admired, give pleasure, and hold your things. But like many great accessories, new ones always came into style. There was never truly a purse for all seasons.

"…Miaka will be shooting with her fellow talent here, Tsuruga Ren." Takarada-san gestured at Ren. Ren used every ounce of willpower he had not to roll is eyes. This was getting ridiculous the way the President was interfering. He kept throwing countless inane projects at Ren to keep his mind "occupied" while he "secretly" searched for Kyoko. Now he would be stuck on a shoot with this seemingly brainless model that kept referring to herself in the third person, and, somehow, he'd have to make himself like it, or at least tolerate it long enough to produce decent photographs.

"Is it necessary for Tsuruga-san to be Miaka's co-model, President-san?" said brainless girl questioned, startling him. He eyed her from the side. They'd only known each other for just a few moments and here she was refusing to work with him.

"George asked for him, Ms. Miaka so, I'm afraid you have no other option as you are also bound by a contract to fulfill your obligations to LME."

"Miaka understands, Mr. President." Miaka's eyes narrowed slightly and slid over to Ren. He pasted on his best gentlemanly smile.

"My apologies, of late I don't quite feel myself. I hope you will find me in a far more suitable manner on the set of the campaign, Ms. Miaka."

"Miaka hopes so too. Take care, Tsuruga-san, Mr. President." With that, Miaka and her friends left the office. Ren put his face into his hands.

"Well, she'll certainly keep you on your toes. No doubt about that. I wonder in what way you've offended her." Lorry scratched his head merrily. The President appeared a little too happy, Ren noted.

"It would appear so." Ren said, moving to make his exit.

"Oh….Ren. Please do your best to play well with others. It's a lesson you ought to learn."

Ren snorted and left through the door, which made a resounding thud.

**MIAKA**

Miaka looped her arms into the two of her dear friends' arms. Caroline and Lele were famous models and with Miaka rapidly emerging, it wasn't often they could find a place to go out alone without being recognized. Oh the life of a star, her eyes twinkled. She'd have to think of a way to have a little fun. Being cooped up in the house was BORING.

"We should go out to eat tonight before the onlookers and fans catch on that we've changed locations."

"AH! But we need disguises! Like sunglasses and scarves and horribly dark red lipstick!" Miaka concluded, gleefully.

Caroline laughed.

"No one does those things in real life Miaka. You've been watching too many dramas of late."

"Well, we could always borrow THAT." Lele pointed at a dark haired girl in a flamboyantly pink jumpsuit. Miaka's heart fell into her stomach, like lead.

"Oh….ah….yeah….hehe…." Miaka forced herself to giggle and tried to obscure her face from view but it was too late. Her eyes met Moko's and she dragged her eyes away, forcing them to look at Caroline even though as she did she could feel Moko-san's eyes drilling straight into the side of her head.

"Miaka-chan, do you know her?"

"Ah…well…..that is to say…."

Moko effortlessly floated by and paused to look Miaka hard in the eyes.

"I don't know this woman at all. For a moment, I thought she resembled someone I once knew, a friend of mine. It appears I was terribly mistaken. My apologies." Moko-san murmured every word staring straight into Miaka's eyes.

She knew.

But there was nothing Miaka could tell her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. Also, I am doing a few cameos in this chapter to include characters and references from Naruto, The One, and Paradise Kiss, none of which I own. Disclaimer complete. **

**MOKO**

How DARE she? Who was she kidding?

Did she think that disguise would actually work?

Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Why did she just up and disappear?

Why was she pretending like she didn't exist?

That STUPID and brief message was supposed to explain why she had disappeared for three months?

She was supposed to be serious about acting. She had all the skills in the world and she just threw them all away to be a blue haired, big eyed twit who had no true talent but selling her body?

Moko was furious.

Something happened.

There had to be something more.

But it hurt, it hurt badly that, Kyoko hadn't thought of turning to her.

But as Moko was a professional she should have been used to this sort of thing.

In show business, you didn't have real friends. You had allies.

She felt so foolish.

They'd even mocked the LoveMe uniform Kyoko had been so proud of and she had not said one word in her defense.

Moko shrugged off the odious pink clothing and shoved it into her locker, slamming the door hard.

Two can play this game.

Game on, Kyoko Mogami.

**FUWA**

Sho woke covered in sweat, heart beating wildly, and Kyoko's name on his lips. Damn he'd fallen asleep in his regular clothes. But worse than that, he'd had the nightmare again, the one about Kyoko on the verge of falling but running straight into that bastards arms to avoid the death. What she didn't know was that at the bottom of the cliff he'd been waiting to catch her and instead of her landing in his arms he was crushed the ledge she'd nearly slipped off of. He'd always awakened just before the boulder hit, but his heart was racing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to decipher that dream. Clearly, he had some unresolved issues with his former childhood friend, almost lover, and grade "A" escape artist, Kyoko Mogami.

_Where in the hell was she anyway? She probably ran off with that rat faced bastard, no doubt. _

Sho turned over in his bed listlessly. He'd thought of her for days. The way she'd felt, the way she felt, the way she smelled…..it was horrifying, real, and so very tantalizing all at the same time. He'd slaked his lust with multiple girls but still…..it wasn't enough. They weren't Kyoko. Not even close. He sighed and curled over on his side, his body felt tight with annoying arousal as he thought back to that day. He sat up and threw his pillow to the floor, angry that someone like her could have such power over him when she wasn't even here.

_Wait…..was that it? _

_Was it because she'd given him a taste and left him to fantasize about something that might even be dull and tasteless?_

He thought back once again to the night that Tsuruga had interrupted them.

_Was all that passion for him? _

_Or was it for someone else?_

He threw another pillow in frustration letting out a string of curses.

_No._

_She'd wanted him, even if it was just for a moment._

He clenched his teeth and rocked backward, leaning against his tufted headboard, his hair falling forward, obscuring his vision.

He remembered her on that day; the sweet smell of her skin, cosmetics, good ones, no doubt. Yet she smelled so unique, the scent that belonged only to Kyoko.

He tentatively reached down and undid his zipper.

_Would he ever be free of this woman?_

His release came hard and fast, but it was nowhere near enough to purge his mind of Kyoko.


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Thank you. Also, I am doing a few cameos in this chapter to include characters and references from Naruto, The One, and Paradise Kiss, none of which I own. Disclaimer complete.****

**I'd like to take a moment to speak to my readers...it would appear I've hit a bit of block with this story. I feel like I know how I want the ending to go but the bits in the middle are a bit hazy. So, I think I may put this story on the back burner for now and work on a different fanfic of Skip Beat and Yona of the Dawn that are a little more well developed in my mind. I will be updating. It just may take me some time. ;)**

**MIAKA**

Miaka felt hot tears rush to her eyes as Moko walked away. Caroline and Lele seemed to have grasped the fact that silence was more comforting than whatever words they could offer. Then suddenly, Lele pulled at Miaka's left cheek.

" What are you making that face for, huh?"

Caroline's eyes widened and then she mustered up a laugh.

" Don't you know as a model your face is your lifeblood? What will you do if it gets stuck like that?"

" EH! Can it really?" Miaka hurried to smooth her features out but it was impossible while Lele was holding her cheek. Caroline grabbed the other side, pulling Miaka's mouth into a wide oblong circle.

" Can you imagine modeling with a face like this?"

" It'd sure be tough to find work I think."

" mmmmmmmm- mmmmms- nmmmmmm..."

They all burst into laughter.

" Come on, let's go find something delicious to eat." Lele said, smiling down the bridge of her nose at Miaka, hands on her hips. Caroline extended her hand out to Miaka, which she gratefully took.

**REN**

' Day One' he said to himself mentally as he sat in make up, Miss Woods attending him with due diligence. He heaved a heavy sigh as across the way sat his enigmatic co-star of the photo shoot, Miaka. Miaka was mid-way through make-up when he saw her leap out of her chair after spotting a man with a long dark pony tail and a pair of shades. She threw her arms around his neck with no hesitation and he patted her back politely. He smiled at her and they engaged in a seemingly thrilling and very familiar conversation. They started walking back towards the make up tables, bringing their conversation with them, and right into Ren's ear shot.

" Miaka can't believe Mr. Koizumi requested you to be the photographer for this campaign. This is just too perfect for words!"

" It is, isn't it? I can't lie and say I don't know you best." He fumbled around in his jacket for a lighter, presumably to light the slim white cigarette that rested between his lips.

The woman introduced to Ren as Mrs. Cain came up behind him, draping herself gracefully over his shoulders and snatching away the cigarette before he could bring the open flame to it.

" It might help that your manager is married to this handsome devil and knows how to pull the right strings."

The cigarette was crushed beneath Mrs. Cain's foot. The man glanced at the model over his shoulder, mildly annoyed, and she merely smiled at him.

" I want everything to go smoothly for Miaka. She is my protege afterall." Mrs. Cain remarked.

" OUR protege." Mrs. Hayasaka said entering the room in a fashionable floral romper and sunhat, her long sleek black tresses flowing down her back.

" Caroline." the man said and gave her a quick peck on either cheek, she returned the favor. Miaka watched the whole scene in the mirror but her eyes quickly flicked over to Ren and she'd caught him eaves-dropping. She caught and held Caroline's eyes in the mirror and flicked back over to Ren briefly.

Caroline took the hint and cleared her throat.

"Ah. We're being rude. Please excuse us, Tsuruga-san. Allow me to introduce to you the photographer of this campaign, and our dear friend, Eros Lanson. Eros, this the famed actor, Tsuruga Ren."

" He's also my husband." Lele added and shrugged her shoulders, pretending to be bored but then winked and smiled when Eros' back was turned.

" Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lanson."

" The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tsuruga."

Eros eyed Ren in a manner most tedious. It was a brutal way of study and for some reason Ren felt he was found lacking or perhaps he was just well masked. Ren's eyes squinted. He disliked being judged for appearances sake only. It was at that moment Eros smirked briefly and turned, leaving without another word. Miaka watched the exchange.

" Odd, Eros' first impressions are usually correct." Miaka said, rising from the chair. Her blue hair was now more pronounced and icy with bits of silver and white streaked throughout. She looked like an ice queen. When she glanced down at Ren directly, he froze. She was breathtaking. She looked like the icicles that form in the winter : beautiful, fragile, but deadly. He laughed at himself.

" I guess that's why they call you the fairy."

She didn't respond with any emotion in her voice at all.

" This is just the beginning, Tsuruga Ren. Miaka will change your life. Whether you like it or not."


End file.
